Kissing Under The Rain
by NaraTemari011
Summary: “Let’s tak a walk. We need to talk" Sasuke said. Now Sakura was a little worried. What could Sasuke want to talk to her about? Oneshot. SasuSaku.


**Kissing Under The Rain/A Walk To Remember/Sakura's First Kiss**

It was a lonely Friday afternoon for Sakura Haruno. She was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling, doing absolutely nothing. She was really bored. That is, until she heard someone calling her name. She got out to the little balcony her room had, to see it was Sasuke calling her. "Hi Sasuke!" she yelled excited, waving her hand. "Hey Sakura. Can you come on down?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded, and after less than minute was opening her front door.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay? I mean, you never come to my house…" Sakura asked, suspiciously. A simple 'hn' was her reply. "Let's take a walk. We need to talk" Sasuke said. Now Sakura was a little worried. What could Sasuke want to talk to her about?

* * *

After about 25 minutes of walking, they reached a little park in the forest of Konoha. They didn't say a single word in all the way there. A thunder was heard. Sakura looked at the sky. There were some really dark clouds. "I think it's gonna rain really bad" she said, trying to put up a conversation. "Hn" Sasuke replied, stopped walking, and looked up. "Never mind that. There's something more important we need to talk about"

Sakura stopped walking too. She turned to face Sasuke. What Sasuke said got Sakura's attention. "Like what?" she asked.

"Like…us" Sasuke replied. Sakura had a confused face. '_Is he really talking about what I think he's talking?'_ Sakura asked herself. '_No, he isn't. Don't get your hopes up, Sakura'. _Another thunder was heard and it started raining lightly.

"What do you mean us?" Sakura asked. Sasuke took Sakura's left hand and intertwined it with his. Sakura felt her cheeks redden a bit. "About us…" he simply replied. Then, it started raining heavily.

"What about it?" Sakura asked, trying to keep calm, but couldn't hide the fact that she liked the feeling of Sasuke's hands intertwined with hers. It was like she was in a dream, and she really didn't want to wake up.

"I want to know how you feel about me" Sasuke said.

This surprised Sakura a little, but decided to reply with all the truth. "Well, you know how I feel about you. I like you like more than just a friend" she replied. "But I don't mean to be an annoyance to you, so I keep it to myself…" she continued.

"You really shouldn't keep it to yourself…" he said. This got Sakura's attention. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You should've told me how you felt. I know you have indirectly told it to me, but you should've done it the right way. Because, you know something?" he said, and Sakura looked at him with a 'what' face. "I don't know how, when, or why…" he continued. He took Sakura's other hand and intertwined it with his free hand. Sakura's cheeks reddened a little more. "…but I feel the same way"

Sakura's eyes widened. "A-are you serious?" she asked Sasuke. She didn't got any reply. That is, until she saw Sasuke getting closer to her. He took his right hand off of Sakura's and put it around Sakura's waist. This previous action made her blush more and more. Then she saw Sasuke tilt his head, and slowly approach her while closing his eyes. She closed hers; she was a little frightened. Better said, nervous. He pressed his lips against hers for a couple of seconds. Sakura thought she was in heaven while her life's biggest dream had just come true. The feeling of Sasuke's lips on hers was almost making her faint, but she did her best to keep standing. Sasuke separated the connection between them, and they both opened their eyes. He smiled at her.

"You know you look cute when you're blushing?" Sasuke told her. This actually made her blush more.

Sasuke chuckled, and Sakura smiled. They hadn't even notice the pouring rain they were under until now. To them, it was like there was nothing, or no one around them; just the two of them. "Am I dreaming?" Sakura asked. Sasuke smiled. "Well, I don't think so…" he replied, and let go of Sakura's waist, but kept holding one of her hands.

"I didn't know you were this romantic" Sakura said in a playful tone. "Kissing under the rain…did you have this planned out?"

Sasuke chuckled again. "No, but the rain turned up to come at the right moment…" he replied, still smiling.

"So, what do you say we get out of this rain?" he said, and they started running. After they found a place to get out of the rain, they started talking again.

"So…wait a second. Does this mean that we're…eh…" Sakura said, and blushed a little "…a couple?"

Sasuke nodded. He held both of her hands now, their eyes locked at each others'.

"So, you you're finally an item!?" a voice said. They both looked near them to see Tenten and Neji, holding hands.

Sakura nodded happily at Ten Ten. "Seems you do too" she replied, and Tenten smiled a little embarrassed. No one knew that Neji and her had officially started going out, and now someone did.

After a little while, the rain stopped. Sasuke and Sakura returned to their walk. After about 40 more minutes, they reached Sakura's house.

Sakura stood in front of the main door of her house. She looked at Sasuke, who was smiling at her. He kissed her again, this time with both hands around her waist, and Sakura had hers around his neck. This kiss lasted a few more seconds than the other one. Then, he broke up the kiss.

"See you later…" he said, smiling.

"See you…" she said, opening the door.

"I love you" Sasuke said. Sakura stopped for a moment, not believing that those words actually came from Sasuke.

"I love you too" she replied. And with that, she stared at him again, still smiling, before closing the door.

**Wow…this is the first fic I've ever written in one day. I think It took like an hour… It was like, I got the idea for the fic, and wrote it all down! This is kind of inspired by my first kiss. Thanks for reading! And please, don't forget to review…**


End file.
